


Adventures in Babysitting

by ssklarolinewrites



Category: Five Boroughs Series - Santino Hassell
Genre: Caleb is my baby, M/M, Oli's my love, i love him so much, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssklarolinewrites/pseuds/ssklarolinewrites
Summary: Ruffling Caleb's feathers is so easy I can't resist, especially when my friend Karen comes to visit.





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little (or a lot) obsessed with First and First. I can't get enough of these two guys and need some fluff about them in my life. 
> 
> There's a mention of Oli's friend Karen and her daughter in the book. I took that mention and ran with it here.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door with a smile. “Hey guys. Welcome.”

My friend Karen, her newborn daughter Claudia strapped to her chest, and her 5 year old daughter Zoe marched inside. It had been a while since we’d last seen them. 

Caleb arrived behind me, pressing a kiss to Karen’s cheek as I helped Zoe take her coat off.

“Hey girl,” I crooned to Zoe who graced me with a big grin. She’s adorable and also kind of crazy, my kind of crazy.

“Hi Oli. Hi CayCay.”

I smirked.

Caleb fucking hated that nickname.

It was perfect.

Karen set down the baby bag and her purse, bouncing a little to keep the baby amused. My friend looked frazzled, but also lovely. “Hey,” I greeted her, smoothing my hand over the baby’s head. She has soft curls and the same brown eyes as her mom and sister.

“Oliver,” Karen murmured, giving me a one-armed hug. “How are you? How’s the wedding planning coming?”

I rolled my eyes. I was excited to call Caleb my husband, but I wasn't excited by all the fucking drama to make it happen. Karen knew this of course. Caleb did too. My suggestions to elope or go down to the courthouse were met with classic Caleb derision. It made for feisty fucking, so I couldn't really complain too much, but I will.

“It can’t come soon enough.” It was as diplomatic as I could be on the subject.

Zoe parked her butt on the couch and demanded Caleb’s presence by her side by asking him sweetly if he wanted to watch her play on her iPad. He’d probably rather have all his designer clothes ruined in a flood, but there was no way he could say no. He was adorably awkward with her.

“Are you thirsty? Can I get you something?” I offered, opening the fridge to see what options we had.

Her hands rubbed together in glee. “I’m pumping and dumping, so give me the good stuff.”

“Heh.”

Pouring a glass of prosecco we had chilling, I brought one over to my man too. He would need alcohol to get through this.

“Well, ok,” he said, taking the glass as his eyes glazed over watching Zoe’s tablet. It would be too uncouth for him to chug it, so he took enough small sips to drink half the flute in a minute.

I hooked Zoe up with some juice.

When she’s settled, Karen and I catch up in the kitchen, the baby requiring minimal attention, blissfully asleep on her mom’s boobs. I told her about QFindr and the wedding. She told me about her husband and her job. She’s a designer, designing small batches of fabrics, mostly for high end decorating which means the gossip is fierce. Thankfully she relieved me from listening to domestic mommy drama because I really could care less about the moms, dads, and nannies who pick up the kids from school, except for a couple of gems about Zoe and her adventures. That kid is hilarious.

We talked about our mutual friends, old memories, and the latest books we read. We’ve been friends for a long time and I counted her as one of my dearest, one of the few who stuck around.

“We still get out, a lot of stuff for QFindr marketing, but not as much as we used to. Caleb’s an old man you know.”

“I’m only a year older than you, Oliver,” he called from the living room, desperate to escape from the ridiculous video Zoe sang along with.

I grinned and Karen laughed. We stayed in more often than we used to, but I liked being home with him. It was home in a way I never had before and it felt right.

“I remember what going out used to be like. I can’t even get groceries without it being a battle.” She pulled out her phone. “That reminds me.” Her fingers start to fly. I could see she had a grocery list started.

The angel and devil playing on my shoulders agreed on something for once and made me blurt it out. Usually I only let one of them lead me around. “There’s a store two blocks away. We’ll watch the girls.”

I got two reactions.

I could hear Caleb choking on his drink that he refilled. It made me grin deviously and the devil grunted in approval. 

Karen eyes lit up. The angel was cheering.

“Do you mean it? Half an hour is all I’d need to pick this up.”

“We’re two grown men. We got this. Caleb’s a CEO after all,” I tossed out, watching him from the corner of my eye as he excused himself from Zoe.

“Because you made me,” he bit out, unamused.

Fuck he was delicious.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if he would challenge me.

“Now I’m making you babysit for a whole half hour. You’ll live,” I snarked, watching as Karen practically levitated as she unwound the baby from her chest, pushing the little one into my arms.

As Caleb stewed silently, she gave me instructions on how to feed Claudia in case she got fussy. Then she pressed a kiss to Zoe’s head, promising to be back soon.

The door shut with finality as Karen raced off.

Because, of course, that's when the infant made her presence really known for the first time.

I looked down into her brown eyes as she started to fuss.

“Really, Oliver, I know you mean well-”

While holding the baby close, I cooed down at her while speaking to my guy, “Caleb, we can do this and then I’ll do you.”

With a huff, he pressed close to my side and I sighed. Solid and strong. He was right where he needed to be, at my side. Man, I fucking loved him.

He didn't dare reach out to the baby as I pulled her close to my chest. To him she was a delicate bomb ready to go off.

“Oli, will you play with me?” Zoe asked as she stood in front of us, needing some attention that was mostly directed at her little sister.

Claudia picked up her fussing from mewling to intermittent cries in a heartbeat. She meant business.

“You got it babe,” I told Zoe, moving swiftly into action. I turned my head to look at Caleb and he looked both anxious, his usual, and thrilled that chaos was erupting in the face of my offer. That fucker.

“Caleb, sit down,” I said, grabbing his wrist to pull him towards the couch.

“Oli-“

As quickly as I could, I set the newborn in his arms and stepped back. He reacted by holding the baby as far out in front of him as he could manage and I smirked. 

“Oliver!”

Her cries picked up and I knew Zoe was getting impatient. I looked at her. “I’ll get her bottle and then we can play a game. Get it started. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She peered at her sister, all red-faced and squirmy. “She is not happy.”

“That makes two of us,” Caleb hissed.

I snorted.

Warming the bottle and pulling out one of the baby’s burp cloths, I watched as Caleb kept a wary eye on the little one.

I could tell he thought every second the microwave ticked down was another second closer to me rescuing him.

He was wrong.

“Baby, hold her against your chest. You’re making it weird.”

“I am weird,” he grit out as I smirked. Shit. Every day he killed me.

His arms must have been killing him to hold her away from his body. Eventually he propped her up in his arms and against his body.

Despite her squealing, they looked picture perfect. His head leaned towards hers, hair flopping down to shield his face. It caught her attention, stopping her crying for a moment and he gave her a gentle smile.

Caleb is a provider. He cared about everyone around him and this baby girl needed him so he couldn't resist even though he was terrified. How I loved him.

The cries picked up again and the bottle was ready as I brought everything over.

He shuffled the baby, ready to hold her out again, but I merely put the cloth on his shoulder and maneuvered the baby until he cradled her in his left arm. Once she latched onto the nipple, contentment radiated from her.

“Darling, you’re being an as-“ He paused and became aware of another little girl with her dark eyes trained on him. “An A-S-S.”

I laughed.

He couldn't help but smirk, lips twitching, and watched as Claudia’s eyes drifted shut. She was living her best life.

Parking myself in front of Zoe, we started our game of tic-tac-toe on her tablet. She was not very good and I took advantage. I’m a bastard.

“What does A-S-S spell?” she asked me, big brown eyes looking down at the X I set down.

“It’s another word for butt.” I gave her a deadpan look. “Caleb called me a butt.”

Caleb grunted and Zoe?

Zoe lost her shit.

It was like nothing had ever been so funny before in her entire 5 years on the planet. She was practically rolling on the floor, belly laugh booming, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. The sounds made Caleb grin at us and my heart skipped a beat.

We got back to our game and I finally generously rescued Caleb when the bottle was finished. I burped Claudia and it stunned Caleb into a “Goodness,” which made Zoe giggle.

Playing with Zoe and letting Claudia sleep, time flew. Before long Karen was back, looking orgasmic at getting a whole half hour to pick up bananas, tampons, and a few other necessities.

The four of us sat in the living room. She was wrapping Claudia back into the baby carrier when Zoe spilled the beans. “Mommy, Caleb called Oli a butt. It was great.”

It was great.

Karen’s amused, but her eyes glittered when she asked her daughter, “Was he being a butt?”

Mischievous eyes looked our way. Caleb subtly nodded his head yes and I poked my finger into his side as I shook my head no.

However, there was a right answer and there was a fun answer.

The crazy girl knew what would happen. She jumped to her feet in anticipation. “Yeah, he was.”

Her eyes gleamed as I rose to my feet and rubbed my hands together. “Excuse me ladies, gentleman, I have something important I need to do now.”

I took a step and then she was off.

I chased her, the sound of her laughter leading me right to her. It was usually me chasing Caleb around, but this wasn’t awful. I get her in the hallway and tickled her until she could barely breathe.

Then we schemed.

Karen and Caleb were talking napkin colors, shoot me now, when we humbly returned to them.

My accomplice and I looked contrite, hands behind our backs.

“Caycay, Oli’s really sorry he was being a butt. He didn’t mean it.”

I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling at the way Caleb sat back in his chair and preened, hands running down the lapel of his cashmere cardigan grandly, looking every inch the elegant, rich man he is. Fuck did I want to wreck him the moment we were alone, taking away all the gloss to get the man who craved me underneath it all.

“Thank you for that well delivered apology,” he graciously answered us.

However, Zoe was not done and now she’s going off script. Her eyes looked up into mine and I saw trouble with a capital T.

“He also thinks you look nice today.”

It’s harder to swallow my grin. She was really doing me a solid here. I gave her a fist bump that earned me a dazzling smile.

“Thank you for noticing, Oliver.”

“Heh.”

Caleb’s smile was massive and it warmed me. He doesn’t smile easily and getting him to laugh is even harder, but that makes it all the more precious. The only thing fake about Caleb is the cold veneer he shows the world to keep his vulnerabilities hidden and soft heart protected.

Our eyes communicated in that special way we have. It’s love and everything else. All the feelings.

Zoe wasn't done though and she was probably leading me off the rails, but it’s been a fun ride. “And he thinks you smell nice too.”

“Ok,” I snorted, cutting off what she’d come up with next. “I think he gets it.”

Caleb was as pleased as punch until her next words which had his eyes practically popping out of his head at their audacity. “Now kiss.”

My head whipped to Karen who was loading up everything Zoe managed to pull out in the short time they visited. “She gets that bossiness from you.”

“Yeah, Jordan thinks so too,” she agreed smugly, referring to her husband. “Zoe, baby, you can’t tell people what to do. They aren’t dolls. They have thoughts and feelings. Remember we talked about this?”

“I forget,” she sighed dramatically as she climbed onto the couch between Caleb and I. She’s adorable.

Her idea wasn’t awful either.

Reaching over her head, I pulled Caleb in by the back of his head. It had been a few hours since I last tasted him and I pressed my lips softly to his. It was sweet and delicate and unlike the passion we shared this morning and the passion we would show as soon as we were alone. It’s our kiss of silent “I love yous.”

When I pulled back, smiling at Caleb’s dazed expression which thrilled me to my bones, I heard Zoe clapping for us.

“She loves love,” Karen said, smiling at the three of us on the couch, pressing her lips to Claudia’s head, sharing the love.

“I do,” Zoe agreed. She saw her mom holding her coat and frowned. “We have to go? I like it here though, Mom.”

“The guys need a break if we want to come back,” her mom cajoled.

Caleb stood and helped Zoe off the couch. “You’re welcome here again.” He bent and pressed a delicate kiss to each of her cheeks. “Goodbye Zoe.”

Her arms wrapped around his knees. “Bye CayCay. I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll miss you too,” I promised as I gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. She gave me a big hug in return. “Bye, Oli. I can come back sometime or we could play in the park maybe, all of us?”

Caleb’s hand was on my waist as we walked them towards the door, gathering their things. “Great idea, babe.”

“Bye, Karen.” I kissed her cheek and spoke softly to her. “Next time, you, me, and drinks.”

“Soon,” she agreed, speaking as softly as I did. “From what I did to Jordan this morning, he owes me at least three free nights.”

“That. We’re going to talk about that,” I hissed in her ear, making her smile.

Karen and Caleb said goodbye, both of us smoothing our fingers down Claudia’s downy cheek, Caleb not nearly as petrified as before.

When the door closed, silence blanketed our space.

I poured us more of the prosecco, finishing the bottle.

“Maybe we can get a pet.”

Caleb snorted as his hand found my thigh.

“What? A lot less work than a kid.”

He rolled his eyes at me and I leaned in, nipping his neck. His fingers dug deeper into my thigh, breath not coming so smoothly now.

“Pets shed.”

“I can see you with a cat.” My imagination took off as I ignored his protests about our pretend future animal. “A white one, all classy and refined, occasionally deigning to let us pet them.” It would find its way into Caleb’s affections. Despite his cool exterior, he was so warm inside and some people saw it and worked their way past his guard, people like me and the two little girls we saw today.

“I’m not a Bond villain, sweetheart,” he snarked, eyes gleaming wickedly.

“Heh.”

With the bubbles still fizzing in my mouth, I kissed him hard. “I’ll be 007. I’ll have to torture you to get the location of the file.” I licked his lips, tasting alcohol and the even more addictive taste of him. “I’ll use one of Q’s latest toys to fuck it out of you.” His breathing hitched even more and I knew his thick cock was swelling as his pupils started to enlarge. “How long will it take for Black Magic and I to work it out of you? How long can I deny you coming before you give me what I want? And. I. Want. Everything. ”

Rough hands pushed me off him so he could stand, adjusting his massive erection. “You’ll never find the file, Mr. Bond.”

Grinning wickedly, I started to prowl towards my man, my love, and all of my fantasies rolled into one.


End file.
